


Fire Blackens

by FearForTheFlesh



Category: Horror - Fandom, Resident Evil, Silent Hill, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearForTheFlesh/pseuds/FearForTheFlesh
Summary: A Resident Evil/Silent Hill crossover where Leon and Krauser are reunited and assigned to investigate the disappearance of a young girl in the deserted town Silent Hill.





	1. Reunion

Chapter 1: 

 

Krauser opened his eyes groggily - the light brought pain to his eyes. As he tried to sit up, a sharp headache struck him, forcing him to lay back down again. It took him a couple minutes before he could finally look at his surroundings.

He was in a hospital bed. The room had light blue walls and there was a TV across the room, but it wasn’t on. He looked down at himself; bandages riddled his body, and his arm was in a cast. How did he get here…?

Wait.

Last thing he remembered, he and Leon...they had been fighting on the island. Why were they fighting again…?

Suddenly, memories came flooding back to Krauser. His faked death and betrayal of his country; being injected with the Plagas as a last ditch effort to get his arm and his skills back; kidnapping the President’s daughter; carrying out Saddler’s orders...and Wesker’s. 

And, Finally - coming face to face with Leon after four years, and the battles that ensued after that, leaving him in this current state.

But that’s what didn’t make sense to Krauser - Leon had finished him...hadn’t he? How was he here? Where was he, anyway? 

As if on cue, Leon slowly opened the door and entered the room. He and Krauser stared at each other in silence for a long time. Krauser was the first to look away - he didn’t know what to say to his former partner.

“How are you feeling?” Leon asked, and Krauser glared at him. “Sorry - I guess given your current state, that’s...kind of a bad question, huh?”

Krauser scoffed. After another short period of silence, he finally spoke. 

“Why am I here, Leon?”

Leon shut the door behind him and sat down in a chair across the room.

“I want to know what happened to you, Krauser.” Leon said, tilting his head to the side. “You were...a great soldier, and...at one point, my partner. Why did you turn to Wesker?”

“Honestly Leon, why do you think?” Krauser retorted, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

Leon frowned. “I really don’t know…”

“Pah. Sure you do. Search deep down - you know that I resented you.”

Leon’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t say anything to deny the statement. He waited for Krauser to continue.

“At first, I thought you were just some pipsqueak… over time, you revealed to me that you were more than meets the eye - and I appreciated that. It was nice to have someone who could finally keep up with my stamina.”

Krauser looked out the window now, unable to meet Leon’s gaze.

“But, as time went on, I discovered I was merely a pawn in the situation. I was back up. You had direct orders from the President - You! You, who had only one day as a police officer on the job before being brought in to work as an agent. I had spent countless years working hard to better myself to reach the role I had...and you? It was just handed to you - and everyone fawned over you, whether you realize that or not. Sure, there were the occasional guys who thought you weren’t hot shit - but they were quickly proven wrong. And Manuela? She hardly ever spoke to me - it’s obvious she favored you.” 

Krauser sighed, running his free hand through his hair for a moment before going on.

“Though, I guess I can understand why. I wasn’t exactly the most ‘friendly’ or ‘welcoming’ of agents. But, I focused on my mission first and foremost. I knew it was foolish to let personal emotions get in the way of the job, and would only cause problems. So I kept my distance from Manuela, from you, from most people in general, honestly… but even then, i still was the one who suffered.”

Leon’s eyes drifted over to Krauser’s cast on his left arm. He remembered the day that Krauser lost his arm to Manuela’s mother. Krauser pretended to be alright, and Leon had accepted it...but deep down, Leon knew Krauser was in both physical and emotional torment. Why didn’t he make more of an effort to be there for him? Was it because Krauser was intimidating and he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries? Or did he just not know what to say at the time?

Interrupting his thoughts, Krauser sat up and adjusted himself in his hospital bed.

“When we returned, I learned my arm was...beyond repair. And, after all that training I had done for years - how hard I had worked to move up the ranks and become a perfect soldier - I was finished. Kicked out of the military without a second thought. I had...nothing. The military was my life - I ate, slept and breathed the military.”

Leon folded his arms over his chest. 

“So everyone’s jokes weren’t just ‘jokes’, the military was literally your life blood. You didn’t have hobbies? Watch tv shows? Play video games or something? What about family?”

“No! None of that.” Krauser growled, then regained his cool. “No, I...was alone. That’s how I preferred it, and that’s how it needed to be. Like I said - personal emotions were a weakness. Attachments would only get in the way of whatever I needed to do.”

“I’m sorry, Krauser...I should have been there for you.”

“Don’t blame yourself - you tried to reach out to me a couple times, but I wouldn’t have it. It’s not like we were best friends or somethin’ - and I wanted more than anything to keep you away. I...blamed you for what happened to me. I hated you because you were chosen by the President over me, and you had everything handed to you. You didn’t have to work for it! But...That was wrong of me. You weren’t to blame for what happened to me - no one was. It just...happened.”

Krauser finally looked to Leon now with a sorrowful expression.

“I’M sorry, Leon - I’m sorry I let jealousy cloud my judgement of you. And I’m sorry...for what I did after that. I was so angry at you, at the military that had kicked me out, and at my President and country for underestimating my worth. I hit rock bottom and located Wesker in order to obtain a greater power - to make myself useful again. When it started out, I was just his personal mercenary for small jobs. But he used me as a pawn too, and...I think I knew the whole time, honestly - I just didn’t want to admit it. I had no sense of meaning or self worth in life anymore, I was desperate to be something to someone. Wesker told me the Plagas would regenerate my arm, which it did - but with that, came a rush of hatred and anger for...everything and everyone - especially you.”

He leaned forward as much as he could without hurting himself too much.

“But Leon - you gotta believe me - If I was in my right state of mind, I would NOT have kidnapped the President’s daughter. That’s too far for me...I would have told Wesker to fuck off. The thought that I did that...it makes me sick to my stomach.”

Krauser chuckled, holding his head in his hands. “I really lost myself along the way, huh?”

There was a pause before Leon finally spoke up.

“Yeah, you did.” He stated, standing up and walking towards Krauser. “But I know you, Krauser. I knew it wasn’t like you to do that...I knew something inside of you was wrong. You weren’t a bad guy - the Krauser I knew was what anyone would define as a hero! A tactful, strong, and determined soldier dedicated to serving his country...and that country failed you. They should have given you another option - they could have put you in FOS work with Hunnigan! Or put you in Mission Strategy! Or they could have even made you an assistant in training new troops! They should have done more to keep you in…” 

“I appreciate the thought, Leon,” Krauser replied, with a half smile. “But none of those things were what they knew me for - without my fighting skills, to them, I was as good as dead - so that’s what I became. If you haven’t noticed, the people who run the special forces are kind of… heartless. They don’t really care about you - they only care about what you can accomplish. Tell me Leon - did anyone cry for me? Anyone even come to my funeral?”

Leon didn’t answer. Krauser nodded and looked away.

“Didn’t think so.” 

“I did.” Leon said softly, eyes cast down at the floor. Krauser looked to him for a moment in scrutiny - but he could tell Leon was being truthful. 

“Heh. Thanks...sorry to have made you go through that.”

“Yeah, it was quite a scary surprise to see you on the island, I won’t deny - but, I’m glad we got a chance to clear things up.”

“Speaking of that-” Krauser winced as he turned slightly wrong and hurt himself a bit. “How did I get here? Did you...take me back with you?”

“Well...Ada blew up most of the island,” Leon began; Krauser scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know - she's...something. Anyway - once I brought Ashley back home, recon team was sent in to do a final sweep through the area and clean things up.  
One of our new recruits found you. It turned out, the plagas in your body saved your life from the explosion. They contacted Hunnigan, and she contacted me - I explaIned to them how to use the radiation machine to get the plagas out of your body. After finishing their sweep of the area, they got you in the plane and brought you home.” 

Krauser nodded silently, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I'll have to thank the guy who found me later. Although...I didn't deserve to be saved. After what I did, they should have left me there.” 

“Don't say that, Krauser - everything will get better from here on out. I promise.”

“Yeah...Thanks, Leon.”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked the first chapter!! It's been so long since I've written a fanfic so Im sorry if it's not that great lol. Also, mention of the journey to Silent Hill will start in the next chapter, so stay tuned!  
> -S


	2. Into the Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Krauser embark on their journey to find a little girl seen roaming around the outskirts of Silent Hill.

_Hey Ada,_

_Hope you're doing well. Sorry it took so long for me to write you this time around - I've been busy preparing for my next mission.  
It's been half a year since we recovered Krauser from the island in South America...luckily for him, since Ashley forgave him, his sentence wasn't as severe. He served 3 months in prison, and then the military actually recruited him again. At first, he didn't want to - he’s had terrible self esteem since he came back with us… but the military told him he didn't really have a choice - it was either work for them, or go back to rotting in jail. I convinced him to come back, to prove he was trustworthy and a good soldier again...and, at least, to give him a life. He reluctantly agreed. _

_Anyway, we're headed to Silent Hill in Maine. There's been reports of a little girl spotted running around there, though no one's been able to actually catch her. From what we've heard, there's still a fire burning beneath the ground, causing dangerous fumes in the air. That's no safe place for a little girl. So, they're sending us in._

_Not sure what you're up to. Not sure if you're even getting these letters...I hope you'll touch base soon._

_Wishing you the best,  
-LSK _

Leon stared at the letter for a while until he heard a knock on his office door. It was Krauser; Leon waved him in.

“You ready?” Krauser asked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest.

“Sure.” Leon answered, tucking the paper under his laptop and standing up, swinging his bag over on to his shoulder. He followed Krauser out of the room and turned off the light. 

As they made their way down the hallway, Leon looked Krauser over. The scars on his face were lighter, but they still remained. He only seemed to get fitter in his time away - probably from his mercenary work…

Suddenly, Krauser was looking back at him. Leon paused, cleared his throat, and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, that, uh, that was weird.” Leon stammered, eyes downcast towards the floor. “ I was just...thinking about how things have changed.”

“Oh. Yeah…” Krauser responded, looking back towards the end of the hall. “Sure, things have changed...but, this...this is familiar. You and I, fighting together.” 

“Yeah.” Leon agreed as they turned the corner. “I’m just glad we're on the same side this time around.”

Krauser chuckled and nodded, “Same here, Comrade.”

The two of them boarded a plane that took them to Portland, Maine. There was a rental car waiting for them so they could drive the rest of the way to Silent Hill. Krauser took the driver’s seat, while Leon directed him from the passenger’s seat. 

The rental car seemed to have been used often, because they had to stop at a gas station two thirds of the way there. Krauser went in to pay for the gas, and the cashier, a short old man, struck up conversation.

“I don't think I've ever seen you around here before.” Said the cashier, handing Krauser the change for the gas. 

“Just passing through,” Krauser answered gruffly, shoving the change in his pocket.

“Where to?”

“Silent Hill.”

The cashier stared at Krauser with a look of horror on his face.

“Why...why the hell would you EVER want to go to Silent Hill?! Don't you know what they say about that town?!”

Krauser raised an eyebrow at him. “Tell me.”

“It's a ghost town - literally! Not many people who go there return, but the people who have come back say they saw monsters. The police investigated a couple years ago and determined it was just the fumes from the 30 year old fire still burning underground that made people hallucinate. But the people who came back...they insist the monsters are real!! And what's worse, those people never seem to be the same again after...constant nightmares… flashbacks… and most of them eventually commit suicide.” 

Krauser rested his hands on his hips. “Do you believe these 'monsters’ are real?”

The cashier shrugged. “I don't know...but there's no way I'd ever go there myself and find out! Say, why are you headed there, anyway?” 

Krauser turned and walked towards the door as he tried to come up with a lie.

“I'm just a tourist passing through. I was told it was a nice place to visit. But obviously whoever told me that was playing a horrible joke.”

“It was once - 30 years ago.” The cashier muttered. “But not anymore. You stay clear of that place, alright, young man?”

Krauser looked over his shoulder at the cashier.

“Don't worry. I will. Thanks.”

By the time Krauser pumped the gas got back in the car, Leon had started to doze off. The driver car door opening startled him awake. Krauser quickly seatbelted and got back on the road again. They sat in a serious silence for a moment before Leon spoke up.

“You seem... disgruntled.” Leon commented.

“The cashier said people hallucinate monsters in Silent Hill becomes of the fire’s fumes.” Krauser said. “I'm thinking that they're not hallucinating. What if it's BOWs again…? And if so, they've been there for 30 years...who created them? For what purpose? Why has no one gone in and taken them out yet?” 

“The police might be using the whole 'hallucination’ idea as a cover up so people don't panic.” Leon suggested. “Maybe they're working on the issue...but it should have been solved by now - they should have called someone in all that time ago.”

“...What if they did, and that person never came back?” Krauser said. “What if, somehow, they covered that up, too?” 

Leon looked over at Krauser. “Do you think that could have really happened?”

Krauser shrugged. “I don't know. I'm just overthinking it, probably. Sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out.”

“You sound more freaked out than I am.” Leon rested his arms behind his head. “I know this is your first mission you've been on in a long time - don't worry. We can handle it. Besides, you're one of the most capable - and fearsome - guys I know. Whatever's in there, we’re gonna kick it's ass and bring that little girl home.”

Krauser sighed and nodded. “Right. Thanks, Leon.”

“No problem...Comrade.” Leon gently elbowed Krauser, who rolled his eyes in return. 

They both turned their eyes back to the road just in time to see someone standing in the middle of it - both of them shouted in surprise. Krauser swerved the car out of the way so they wouldn't hit the person, but it was too forceful, and the car toppled over a couple times, crashing right through a fence and knocking both Leon and Krauser unconscious.

___

“-eon….Leon…!”

Leon winced as he opened his eyes, every inch of him in pain. He grunted and sat up, cradling his head in his hands for a moment. When he looked around, he noticed the car destroyed on the side of the road, and Krauser crouching next to him. The car accident… Krauser must have dragged him out of the car to safety. 

“Krauser…what… happened, exactly?” Leon groaned as Krauser helped him to his feet. “I remember seeing someone in the road, and then we lost control of the car…”

Leon looked around. It was day time now - though, the sky was so gray and filled with snow, it was hard to determine what time it was. He pulled out his phone, only to discover it had cracked in half from the impact. Krauser pulled his out, which was cracked on the glass but otherwise okay, but the battery seemed to have died. 

“Well, I guess we better start walking.” Krauser huffed in annoyance, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. “C'mon. Let's go.”

They gathered their still redeemable supplies from the car and made their way down the road. After walking for a short while, a green sign started to come into view.

“Look!” Leon exclaimed, pointing to the sign and jogging towards it. “It's...Silent Hill. We made it.”

“Great.” Krauser replied, cocking his gun. “Let's hurry up and find this kid so we can get out of here. This place is already giving me the creeps.”

“Yeah. Especially since it's snowing in the summer…” Leon looked to Krauser. “Isn't that weird?”

Krauser returned a serious look, holding out his hand and letting a snowflake fall into it.

“That's the thing - this isn't snow.” He stated, smearing the snowflake across his hand, and it left a black line. “It's ash.”

“Ash…” Leon responded quietly. “From the fire that's still burning?” 

“Must be.” Krauser confirmed. “But, there's only one way to find out - getting to the source of the problem directly.”

“Right.” Leon agreed. “Time to get to the bottom of this.”

The two of them continued into the town, eager to complete the mission and get out of this place. When they finally entered town, it really was deserted. Not only that, but it was in terrible condition. Which was to be expected, Leon supposed, after not being lived in for 30 years. They tried to open some of the shop doors, but the doors were either locked or broken. As they turned the street corner, they came across a map of town.

“Let's take this with us,” Krauser suggested, pulling the map down from it's display. “It could be useful. Now, if I were a little girl in a creepy town, where would I hide…?”

“The school, maybe?” Leon answered, pointing to the elementary school on the map. 

“Okay - let's start there.” 

They headed towards the quickest path to the school, but we're quickly stopped when they came to a strange dead end. On the map, this street, Bradbury Street, should have lead directly to the school. But the road in front of them was completely gone...it looked as if it had simply crumbled away, leaving a deep, seemingly endless hole in its place. 

“Damn! How the hell did this happen…?” Krauser cursed, looking down at the map. “Well, I guess we'll have to try a different route...let's turn back.”

“Krauser.” Leon whispered. 

Krauser turned around to see a figure coming towards them in the distance. It was so foggy, he could only make out the outline of the person at first...but once they got closer, he saw why Leon was so horrified.

This monster...this was no ordinary BOW. It was a pale humanoid figure whose body was twisted up and it's arms seemed to be trapped inside it's skin. It had no face, but a gash in it's center spit acidic blood towards them. It stumbled towards Leon and spat at him; Leon jumped backwards just in time. Krauser swiftly lifted his gun and shot at the beast until it fell down and died. 

“You alright?” Krauser asked, jogging over and placing a hand on Leon's shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks.” Leon replied, turning around to face Krauser. “That thing...I've never seen anything like it…”

Krauser looked behind Leon and frowned.

“Well, you're about to see a lot more of them if we don't get out of here.” Said Krauser. 

Leon turned his head to see three more of the same type of monster walking towards them in the distance. Krauser grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back towards Bachman Street.

“C'mon! Let's find another way to the school before these things catch up with us.”

As they ran down the street, Leon chuckled internally; Krauser had sounded nervous on the way here, but now it was Leon who was the one who was actually nervous, and Krauser had his head on straight. He had to get it together… it's not like he hasn't seen gross, creepy monsters before, right? Once they find shelter in the school, they should be able to devise a plan a lot easier.

He looked over at Krauser, whose face was stern and focused as always. Leon sighed in relief. With his partner at his side again, he was sure they could handle this...couldn't they?

Yeah - of course they could. Everything would turn out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2! I’m so excited to finally have Leon and Krauser in Silent Hill - they’ve got a ton of surprises waiting for them! Please let me know what you think, and I hope you’ll stay tuned!  
> -S


	3. School of Secrets

Krauser and Leon slowed to a jog when they reached the school. They stopped abruptly when they found themselves faced by a raggedy old woman sitting on the steps. She didn't seem to be like those monsters… but she didn't seem to be completely normal, either. Krauser’s hand instinctively rested on the hilt of his gun, while Leon approached the woman with concern. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Leon asked her, reaching his hand out to help her up. She simply stared at him with a blank expression until he retracted his hand. 

“None of us here are 'alright’...you've made a mistake coming to this place.” The woman finally muttered, scooting away from Leon. “We are damned.”

“Who's 'We’?” Krauser spoke now, moving forward to stand next to Leon. “You’re not with those fucked up monsters running around town, are you?” 

The woman shook her head. “No… those monsters are born from the fire in her heart…. A fire we started but are unable to stop.”

Leon and Krauser exchanged a confused look. 

“It’s not safe for you here - you should get out while you can.” Leon told her. 

The woman chuckled sadly. “There is no way out - not for me, or you, or anyone. Not until our sin is atoned for. Not until the fire is quelled.”

“Look, lady, we don't have time for riddles.” Krauser sighed in frustration. “We're looking for a little girl, she was spotted running around here. Have you seen her?” 

The woman shook her head, eyes averted to the floor.

“I had a little girl once…” she commented quietly. 

“Yeah? Who was she? What happened to her?” 

“Alessa...”

The woman stood up and began to walk away.

“Wait!” Leon called after her. “Who….who are you?” 

The woman looked over her shoulder at them.

“Dahlia Gillespie.” She answered, then continuing to walk away, disappearing into the fog.

After a long period of silence, Leon was the first to speak. 

“Should we go after her?” 

“Nah - she didn't seem like she wanted our help.” Krauser replied, walking up the steps to the school. “C'mon, let's find this girl and get out of here.”

“Hey, Krauser…”

“Yeah?” Krauser turned to look back at Leon.

“Dahlia said there was no way out of here…do you think… I mean, remember the deteriorated road we saw earlier? What if...there is no way out?”

“There's always a way out.” Krauser put a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “Don't listen to that woman; she didn't seem to be in her right mind. After we find this girl, maybe we can send for someone to come back and get her some help - but at this point, our mission is priority.”

“Okay...thanks, Krauser.” 

“Sure.” 

The pair continued into the school, quietly shutting the door behind him. The interior of the building was filled with dirt and dust - it had clearly been deserted. Mold grew on the edges of the floors and ceilings. The air made them sneeze and cough at first until they adjusted to it. 

It was much bigger on the inside than they had anticipated. Krauser thought it might be better if they split up, but decided against mentioning it - while it might help them find the girl faster, they didn't know if any of those monsters had made it in here, too. It was better for their safety to stick together. 

The two of them searched the classrooms on the first floor. Their search didn't amount to much of anything other than more dust. Leon noticed some writing on a chalkboard in the next room, and quickly approached it. Krauser followed.

“This date is from...30 years ago.” Leon remarked, as Krauser walked by a line of desks. “Wow… this place really was deserted immediately, huh?”

One of the desks caught Krauser’s eye; the word “WITCH” was carved into it. He lifted the top of the desk to see its contents inside. There were a few pencils, a notebook, and a planner that had a name written on it.

“Alessa Gillespie…” Krauser read the name aloud. “Dahlia’s kid...this was her desk… she went to school here.” 

As Leon turned to see what Krauser was talking about, he briefly saw the figure of a child standing in the doorway. Upon being seen, the figure quickly took off running, and he could hear their footsteps echoing down the hallway.

“HEY!” Leon shouted, chasing after the person. Krauser dropped what he was looking at and tried to follow after Leon.

Turning the corner of the hallway, Leon saw the feet of the child heading up the stairs. He continue to follow her, calling out to her.

“Hey! Don't run! It's okay, we're not going to hurt you!” 

Krauser turned the corner too late, and hadn't seen Leon run up the stairs. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking around and trying to decide which way to go.

Leon, in the meantime, caught sight of the person - a little girl with dark hair in a faded blue dress - run into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her. He wriggled the door knob and threw himself against the door, but it wouldn't open. 

“Hey, open up!” He yelled, banging on the door. “We're here to save you…”

At that moment, he realized Krauser wasn't with him. Damn - he probably ran off too quickly and left Krauser behind. He'd have to apologize to him for that later… but like he said, the mission was priority - he didn't have time to go looking for his partner now. 

As he leaned against the door in thought, it suddenly unlocked and opened. Leon pushed it open slowly, expecting to see the little girl cowering behind it, but no one was there. He did hear crying from one of the bathroom stalls, though, and slowly made his way towards it.

“It's okay,” He insisted as he approached the door to the stall. “I'm a government agent. My partner and I are here to save you. You'll be safe with us, so, come on out…”

Leon put his hand against the stall door to find it was unlocked. He opened it cautiously so as not to scare the girl, but the girl was not in there - someone else was, though.

The dead, mangled body of an adult male was hanging in an awkward position, lifted up by barbed wire wrapped around his body. He seemed to have been there for a long time, as he had no hair and his body was deteriorating and the remainder of his clothes were tattered. There was a name tag on the man’s chest; “Colin”. The sight was horrific enough, but the smell was even worse. Leon jumped back and leaned against the wall, his hand over his mouth as he tried not to vomit. 

Once he had regained his composure, he noticed the bloody writing inside the stall - “DARE YOU, DARE YOU, DOUBLE DARE YOU”, with an arrow drawn pointing at the dead person’s open mouth. Something seemed to be sticking out from inside of it. Leon definitely didn't want to reach in there, but the object in the dead guy’s mouth seemed to shine a little bit, like a key to something. He swallowed hard and gathered up the courage to move forward and swiftly pull the key out. He ran towards the door, eager to get out of there, but suddenly Krauser ran in and slammed the door shut behind him. 

“Leon!” He panted, leaning against the door with his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath.

“Krauser!” Leon responded, putting his hands on Krauser’s shoulders. “What happened?! Are you okay?!” 

“I'm fine.” Krauser assured him, noticing now how pale and shaky his partner was. “What happened to you?” 

Leon stuffed the key into his pocket and grabbed the doorknob.

“Krauser, we’ve got to get out of here-”

“Wait! No! Whatever's in here, I’d much rather deal with than what's out there!”

Leon looked at him in confusion before something was suddenly pounding against the outside of the door, trying to get in. Krauser pressed his back to the door in order to keep whatever was behind it at bay, and Leon joined him.  
Suddenly, a loud siren sounded from outside, but the noise was enough to make Leon and Krauser cover their ears in pain. Even the pounding on the door stopped, whatever was behind it seeming to groan in pain as well. Leon fell to his knees and his vision went dark for a moment. 

When the siren faded and he gathered the strength to open his eyes, the world around then was...changing. the paint was peeling off the walls, leaving bloodied and dirtied tiles behind in their place. The mirrors fogged up and cracked, and coagulated blood layered the floor. Krauser was grabbing Leon by the arm now, helping him to his feet, when they heard a spooky moan come from one of the bathroom stalls. They both looked to see the source of it and their eyes widened in horror. 

Out crawled the mangled body suspended by barbed wire Leon had taken the key from - Colin. His feet were wrapped in barbed wire and tied up by the ankles to his neck. His eyes were bandaged up in bloody cloth, and with his hands deeply feeling everything around him, he seemed to be blind. Everything he touched became a mass of bubbling blood and puss that screaming bugs emerged from, and he darted his tongue in and out of his mouth for no reason Leon could identify. He dragged himself towards the entrance to the bathroom, where Leon and Krauser were standing. 

“I think I spoke to soon,” Krauser admitted, just as pale as Leon now. “I'd rather deal with what's out there!” 

They hastily pushed the door open and ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Things just got real for our two governments agents, so stay tuned to see what they encounter next!  
> -S


End file.
